The Fairies
by mamamvs
Summary: He wanted nothing to do with violence. Oh, how he was wrong. - One Shot


**The Fairies**

It was 9 p.m., and the biggest party in Magnolia was about to start. The catch? The only toughest gang in the city were allowed, or if you were invited. Natsu looked to the lobby of the building. It was rather huge, after all they had the only penthouse in the entire city. He glanced to the elevator, a large guard was standing at the doors. He looked down at his invitation, a large pink symbol was on the front. He started for the guard.

He was tall, and had spikey white hair. He had a muscular build, along with the same mark on his neck. He eyed Natsu down as he came up to him. Natsu flicked the card, showing him the shiny invitation. The guard nodded, moving out of the way. The elevator doors opened, and Natsu stepped in carefully. As the doors closed, he felt the elevator move slowly. Natsu wasn't totally sure why he was invited other than saving one of the members life.

* * *

_Natsu had walked out of the gun store. A handgun strapped to his chest, fully loaded. A few days prior, he had witnessed a group of gang members attacking another group. Rumors went around the city that two gangs were trying to take territory from the other. He was almost shot and killed if it wasn't for a long blonde haired woman, who tackled him to the ground, both of them dodging the bullet._

_"You should watch what's happening around you, Cutie." She smiled and stood off him, getting back in the fight, firing her handgun at the other gang. A man went up to the blonde woman to attack her, Natsu watched as she slammed the man's face into the concrete. He screamed in agony, as the woman continued on from him to another guy. Terrified, Natsu got up and ran, not looking behind him._

_From then on, Natsu declared he would take her word and start watching around him. Buying the gun was only to protect himself. He wasn't sure what he would do next._

_Natsu turned down the street, it was a bit busier than usual. He tried to walk past the people, avoiding any contact with anyone. He wasn't a big fan of people, nor did he want to start any unwanted trouble in this city._

_Ahead of him, bright blonde hair caught his eye. Natsu dedicated to hang back, if she was a part of that gang, he wanted nothing to do with her. He turned his gaze, he looked to his phone. News had shown that a gang called 'The Fairies', was on a murder spree of another gang called Sabertooth. The mayor of the city tried his best to bring the crime of gang violence down, but there was no use to it. Only because it seemed to never end._

_Natsu was pushed roughly, he looked up quickly. A person wearing a dark hoodie pulled over their head, rushed through the people. He pulled out a 9mm from his jacket. Natsu acted fast, shoving people out of the way, grabbing the gun strapped to his chest. If he could stop someone from getting killed at least once, he'd do it._

_Natsu tackled the person the ground, their gun flung out of their reach. Natsu used his weight to keep them pinned down, pushing their face into the cement. He pointed his gun to the mans head, "Don't try it, buddy."_

_"Well, we meet again." A soft voice came from above him. Natsu glanced up, seeing the same woman from the other day. Damnit. He just couldn't stay out of the gang violence, could he? "Thanks for saving me, but I have it from here."_

_She took her heel, and stepped on the person's head. Natsu got off the person, quickly putting his gun back where he had it. Natsu kept an eye on the scene in front of him. The woman pulled the hood off, revealing a young woman with short white hair. "Nice try, Yukino. Tell Sting he can keep trying, oh wait, you won't be able to."_

_The blonde pulled a magnum out, pointing it at the Yukino's head. "Wait!" Natsu shouted, "Let her go."_

_"And why should I do that pretty boy?" The woman smirked._

_"She's unarmed and she was most likely following orders." Natsu replied, picking up Yukino's gun. The woman kneeled down close to the Yukino's ear._

_"You have 5 minutes to get out of my sight before I blow your brains out." She whispered, taking her gun away from Yukino's head._

_Yukino stood her feet and bolted in the opposite direction. The woman turned back to Natsu, eyeing him up and down. "You know, I owe you for saving my life." She reached into her pocket, giving Natsu a small black card. "Take this as a thank you, I expect you to be there. That will be your way of paying me back for allowing Yukino to leave alive."_

* * *

Now he was here, going to this party to repay his so called "debt". Natsu never figured out her name, he was afraid to even know more about the woman. He could tell from each time they met that she didn't care who you were, she'd kill you if you went against her.

A small ding and muffled music caught his attention. Natsu took a deep breath, placing his hand quickly under his jacket, checking if his gun was still there. He had felt it was still there and he exhaled slowly, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

The elevator doors opened, Natsu's eye didn't know where to look. Lights, strippers dancing on poles, and other people drinking at the bar. It was loud, the music made his ears slightly ring. He could feel the bass shake his body slightly. As he started towards the room, there were more people in the back. He assumed those to be the gang members running the show.

In the far back, he noticed an upper level with a railing. There he had seen her. The same blonde he kept running into. She was leaning against the railing, eyeing the people below her. Natsu eyed her figure, she was wearing fishnets with shorts that clung to her body, along with a solid black button up that was tied at the end and unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. Lastly, she wore high boots that went up to her knees, with buckles strapped to them. Natsu started for the stairs, hoping to get her attention or talk to her. Ask her why he was even invited.

On his way to the stairs, he bumped into a man with spiky black hair. He was shirtless and the mark showed on his chest. He eyed Natsu, he turned to the woman and nodded. She nodded back, the man grabbed Natsu, pulling him up the stairs. "She's been waiting for you. The names Gray."

Natsu observed the woman, a member of the gang went up to her, a bottle of champagne in hand. Suddenly it blew to pieces, shattering before her.

She quickly looked over to the doorway, drawing her gun and jumping over the railing. She rolled on the ground, quickly getting back on her feet. Pointing her gun to the entrance. Men started to file in, one after another. Gray ran off, seeing a man in front of her.

The man in front of her fired the gun, Gray quickly jumped in front of her, the bullet piercing his arm. He yelled in pain, but before he could get back to his feet to help her, she shot the man. The woman looked down, smirked and pulled him to his feet. Gray pulled out his gun and looked to Natsu, his look asking for his help.

Natsu gripped his fist, knuckles turning white. He sighed and pulled out his handgun. He sprinted to the woman, putting his back to her. "Who am I shooting?"

She laughed, "The guys who are shooting at you, sweetheart."

Natsu cracked his neck, pointing at a man lunging after him. He pulled the trigger, watching the man's lifeless body smack the ground. He turned back to the woman placing his arm over her shoulder and shooting a man in front of her, "Never told me your name, princess."

"Lucy." She stated, flipping over Natsu effortlessly. Lucy kneed a woman who came up behind Natsu, her head tilting backwards.

"Boss! There are too many!" A scarlet haired woman yelled, shooting off her uzi. Another man next to her, shooting his glock, the kick shaking his hands. Natsu glanced to his left and noticed a long black haired man tackle a grunt, wrapping his arm around the guys neck, slamming his head into the glass table.

"Erza, Gray, Jellal, Levy, Gajeel get to the roof!" Lucy yelled. As she turned, she grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him along. He looked behind him, seeing the people she called out follow them close. They reached the stairs and Natsu's attention was pulled to the group of people who followed. He pointed his gun, firing off 3 shots. They blazed past Gray's head, hitting a man in the chest. He fell, and rolled down the stairs.

"Nice shot!" Praised the red head. She smiled as they entered the elevator on the top floor of the penthouse. They piled in, Lucy was the last one in.

She turned to her group. "Guys, this is Natsu Dragneel. He's a part of our team now."

"How did you figure out-" Natsu started

"Did you honestly think I can't figure anything out? I only have the best of the best, sweetie." Lucy smirked and the elevator doors opened. A helicopter pad was sprawled out on the roof. "I called for backup!"

Lucy ran for it, everyone followed her, including Natsu who was still confused. He had never agreed to this life. They reached the helipad, all standing around as more men started to surround them. They formed a small circle, Lucy was next to Natsu, "So sweetie, you in or out?"

Natsu looked forward, his gun pointed out in front of him. He took a deep breath, pulling the trigger.


End file.
